A Crazy Night
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Len and Kaito are lovers and have been living together for several years. They are really in love... Of course! But they are getting super bored because winter leaves them with nothing to do. Kaito decides to make it interesting... In the bedroom! ;). Rated M for yaoi lemon. Kaito X Len. I would appreciate reviews also :).


** One Winter morning, I decided that life was getting a bit boring for my partner Len and I. The cold days seemed to drag on endlessly, and most of my work was able to be done on the computer (recording songs and such) so I ended up spending a lot of time at home. Len had school until 3 PM so for half the day I didn't even have him to talk with. **

When it came time for my beautiful lover to arrive home from school, we usually spent our time either singing songs, playing random board games that we found in the house, or just talking. At night we usually had sex, yes, but it was nothing new or exciting. I did value the time it gave me to be intimate with Len, who I love so so dearly, but I really thought that it was time to mix it up a little. Boredom was just far too strong and powerful these days.

I decided that I would surprise Len and give him an experience that he would remember as one of the craziest nights he had ever had with me. This was not only for my own pleasure, but also for the delights that it would bring to Len. He certainly must feel almost as bored with this dull, cold, and dreary atmosphere. Also, I thought it would just be fun. I usually loved winter, but this December the (amazing! ice cream shop near our house closed up and it was snowing as hard as hell, so I didn't really have anything to look forward too...

When Len got home from school, I greeted him with my usual smile. After a long day at school, I hope that a nice smile would cheer him up and be something he had to look forward to.

"Hi, love!" the adorable blond beamed, "I missed you at school. Today was such a freaking boring day! Ugh."

"I had a pretty boring day myself. That's why I thought that we could try something really interesting tonight." I told him, smiling lustfully.

"We have sex almost every night, so I doubt it will be too much of a surprise, you know..." he said.

"Don't just make assumptions like that, Len-chan!" I teased, "This will be better than ever."

Then, he just shrugged in his own cute way that made me thin he was even cuter than I did before. I love it when Len does adorable things like that! He's one of those guys that can seem so adorably innocent and then be naughty and sexy in bed. And I ended up being lucky enough to be the only one to share these extremely intimate moments with him.

We ate our dinner, which was a vegetable curry with rice that I had prepared before he got home. I had enough free time to get a lot of chores and errands done at home those days, which also explained why our house that we shared was so spotlessly clean. Usually it was at least a little messy, but boredom had finally motivated me to do some housework.

After dinner I took him up to the bedroom right away. We usually talked to each other about our day and about our thoughts for a while after dinner before we went to bed (and/or had sex.) We did this so that we could stay updated on each others' lives, keep very close together, and bond with each other by getting to know each other extremely well as people. But, that night, we had to go straight to the bed.

"Aren't we gonna talk for a while first, Kaito?" he asked.

"Nope. That's why I talked to you about your day at dinner instead. I have other plans for us tonight..." I told him.

Len looked at me with a grin on his face. He knew that his smile would make me go crazy!

"Tonight, you're going to let me take over complete control over your body. I'll have your permission, of course, but after that I get to dominate you for this night. You're okay with that, right1?" I asked him.

"Sure, we'll try this. Just don't be TOO rough." he replied.

I chuckled, "I'll try not to, love. Now go lay down on the bed."

I took out some old handcuffs that I had (for some reason)found in the basement. I attached them to Len's hands and to the bed. I also tied his feet to the bottom part of the bed with some ropes.

"So you decided to go all kinky on me tonight? I wonder how this will turn out..." Len said.

"You'll see." I told him.

I reached to take off his shirt. I had to take off the handcuffs and ropes since I had forgotten to remove his clothing before tying him up. I felt like I was baKaito...

After I had taken off his clothes and reapplied the bondage, I took off my own clothes as well.

I reached under him to touch his penis, which told me that he had already become aroused. Just when he was about to orgasm, I took my hand away. He whimpered in disappointment about the loss of pleasure.

I then put myself inside of the boy's tight opening an began to come in and out of it at increasing speeds.

"Nnn Kaito, ahhh, I-I love you!" he screamed, "I think I'm going to come soon!"

"Me too, we should do it together. Ah ". I said.

We both orgasmed at the same time, and it actually felt like it brought us closer together in a way.

Similar things happened all night long... Len could hardly even walk the next day...

At breakfast, I had to basically carry him downstairs to eat. I prepared some eggs and toast for us to eat and poured some orange juice.

"So, did you enjoy last night?" I asked him.

"Oh god yes!" he said giggling, "but don't do things like that too often. I can hardly even walk today!"

I laughed, "Maybe next time you can be the one delivering? Just for once; the next time we get real bored and want to mix it up a little."

"I'll look forward to that, my love.." Len said.

From that point on, we decided that once every two months or so we would skip our after-dinner chat and have a crazy sex night again. It was a good idea, as it kept life a bit more intersting and gave us something to look forward to...

Overall, I just am so happy to be able to share time with my love Len. Whether it is talking, sex, going places, or just having fun, it is always great to be with him. This was what love was like.


End file.
